Gunvolt
Gunvolt is the main character from the Azure Striker Gunvolt series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beck vs. Gunvolt * Gunvolt vs. Laxus Dreyar (Complete) History A 14-year old Adept, there isn't much information about Gunvolt's past, other than the fact that Asimov supposedly saved him from an experimental facility attempting to recreate the Azure Thunderclap septima at a young age, and thus came to see Asimov as a father figure. Gunvolt's real name is unknown. Death Battle Info * Height: Unknown (appears average) * Weight: Unknown (appears average) * Age: 14 * Aliases: The Azure Striker * Affiliation: Former QUILL agent, currently unaffiliated Tagging * Gunvolt has access to a variety of "bolts" that he can shoot from his gun * The bolts deal minimum damage * When a bolt hits a target, that target is "tagged" which then allows Gunvolt's Flashfield to lock on and damage them * Each enemy and object can be tagged up to three times List of bolts * Cerberus: Standard bolt, allows up to three tags * Mizuchi: Can be redirected five ways, allows only one tag ** The redirect point can be extended * Naga: When charged, the bolt passes through multiple targets, allows up to five tags * Technos: Fires two-way terrain crawlers, allows up to two tags * Orochi: Ejects a bot that auto-fires in seven directions, allows up to eight tags * Vasuki: homes in on additional targets if the first bolt hits its mark, allows up to four tags * Dullhan: Doesn't tag but deals great damage. Septima Azure Thunderclap * Allows him to control lightning * Gives him immunity to electricity ** Getting hit by electricity also allows Gunvolt to recharge * Gunvolt is able to fire an electric beam in front of him with decent range ** The beam can be angled up and down and can pass through walls ** Gunvolt can't move while using this move ** The beam lasts forever until Gunvolt stops the move Flashfield * Locks on and deals damage to enemies that have been tagged by bolts, even if they are far away * The more times an enemy has been tagged, the more damage the Flashfield will do * Activating the Flashfield in midair slows Gunvolt's descent and increase the lateral distance he moves as he descends * The Flashfield blocks physical projectiles such such as missiles * Even if no enemies are tagged, they will take damage upon contact with the Flashfield, although it won't be as powerful * Activating the Flashfield consumes EP Prevasion * Through the use of certian pendants, as long as Gunvolt has EP available, any attack he takes is neutralized and he won't take damage and instead of losing health, Gunvolt loses EP * Normally, EP recharges automatically when not in use, but Gunvolt can manually recharge it instantly at will. Because of this, constant EP recharging grants Gunvolt pseudo-invincibility * Prevasion won't activate if the Flashfield is in use or no EP is available * Prevasion does not protect against attacks that cause Chaff (EP temporairly disabled) or Stone status * Prevasion does not protect against instant death attacks * Prevasion does not portect against attacks that can't be dodged at the moment they are unleashed. Air Hops and Air Dashes * Rings allow Gunvolt to preform a certain amount of Air Hops and Air Dashes * Air Hoping and Air Dashing consumes EP Skills * Skills can be offensive or non-offensive * Skills consume SP rather than EP * Unlike EP, SP can not be manually charged and Gunvolt must wait until his SP recharges, ** Each SP takes one minute and seven seconds to recharge * Additionally, each Skill has a cool-down period so Gunvolt can not immediately use the same Skill twice in the event that he has enough SP * Gunvolt has three SP points * Activating a Skill also stops time although this only happens when a Skill is activated and not for how long it lasts ** In the case of Voltaic Chains, time is stopped until the chains deliver the electric shock Astrasphere * Gunvolt summons three electric orbs that briefly circle around him, dealing damage over time. Gunvolt remains stationary, but invulnerable to enemy attacks for the duration of this attack. ** Cool-down time: six seconds ** SP cost: one Luxcalibur * Gunvolt unleashes a large electrical sword directly in front of him, dealing massive, instantaneous damage (enough to remove a third of a boss's HP bar) to any enemy within its range. ** Cool-down time: six seconds ** SP cost: two Voltaic Chains * Gunvolt summons several in chains that criss-cross the screen. He then charges them with electricity that deals instantaneous damage to any enemy that is in contact with the chains. The damage output increases with the number of tags on-screen. ** Cool-down time: five seconds ** SP cost: three Glorious Strizer * Convert's Gunvolt's Kudos into power * Can potentially kill a boss in one hit ** Cool-down time: Unknown ** SP Cost: Unknown Roaring Thunder Descent * Drops a thunderbolt in front of Gunvolt to damage enemies * Unlike other Skills, Roaring Thunder Descent does not drain SP Galvanic Patch * Gunvolt instantaneously recovers a fourth of his maximum health. ** Cool-time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one Septimal Burst * For thirty seconds, Gunvolt's EP recovers at a faster rate than usual ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one Split Second * Gunvolt instantaneously restores his EP to a full meter * Using this Skill cures Gunvolt of the Overheat or Chaff status ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one Alchemical Field * Upon use, Gunvolt will recover health, gain credits, and gain experience at twice the usual rates. ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP: cost: one Galvanic Renewal * Gunvolt instantaneously recovers maximum health ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: two Septimal Surge * Upon use, Gunvolt's damage output is doubled. ** Cool-down time: eight seconds ** SP cost: one Shieldvolt * Reduces the damage Gunvolt takes * SP cost: One Anthem * IMPORTANT NOTE: Anthem is technically activated by Joule/Lumen, NOT Gunvolt. HOWEVER, Joule/Lumen is currently part of Gunvolt's consciousness, meaning Joule/Lumen will always be with Gunvolt 100% of the time, regardless of the situation. Gunvolt's description on the Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 website states that "The soul of a departed adept named Joule now resides within him, and with them perfectly synchronized as one, his power has been increased to its absolute utmost limits." This means that Anthem should be allowed. * If Gunvolt dies, Joule/Lumen can bring him back by using Anthem ** Anthem can also activate without Gunvolt dying * Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP, which allows him to use his Flashfield as long as he wants * Anthem grants Gunvolt Prevasion, regardless of whether his equipment allows it or not ** Because Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP and Prevasion, Gunvolt is essentially invincible as long as he doesn't use his Flashfield * Anthem grants Gunvolt the ability to Air Hop and Air Dash regardless of whether his equipment allows it or not ** Because Anthem grants Gunvolt unlimited EP, Gunvolt has unlimited Air Hops and Air Dashes, effectivly allowing him to "fly". * Anthem allows Gunvolt to breath underwater and stand on lava without taking damage * Anthem lasts until the battle ends or Gunvolt dies Weaknesses * Under normal conditions, Gunvolt can not use Flashfield forever * If all of his EP is drained, Gunvolt can not manually recharge it and must wait for it to recharge automatically * Gunvolt only has three SP points, limiting his freedom regarding how often he can use Skills ** The recharge time for each SP point might make the difference between life and death * Unless Anthem is in effect, Prevasion will not protect Gunvolt from drowning or from lava ** Prevasion also doesn't protect Gunvolt from Chaff or Stone status * Prevasion does not work if Gunvolt's Flashfield is active, even with Anthem * Prevasion does not work if Gunvolt overheats his EP * Prevasion does not work against unavoidable attacks * Flashfield does not protect against energy projectiles such as lasers * Even though Flashfield protects against physical projectiles, if said projectile is powerful or big enough, it'll still hit Gunvolt * Even though Anthem grants unlimited EP and Prevasion, Gunvolt is NOT completely invincible, as he is vunreable while his Flashfield is active * Anthem does not protect Gunvolt against bottomless pits or instant death attacks * Even though Gunvolt's Azure Thunderclap Septima makes him immune to electricty, he will still take electric-based damage from the lightning of other Azure Thunderclap Adepts * Trying to use the Flashfield underwater isn't a good idea, as it hurts Gunvolt and drains his EP completely ** In addition, water-based attacks cause Gunvolt's Septima to overheat, leaving him mostly defenseless. Feats and Strentghs * Killed Viper "The Burning Wrath", a Sumeragi Adept who can control fire * Killed Elise "The Eternal Envy", a Sumeragi Adept who could ressurect the dead and giver her alternate personalities physical forms, essentially making Gunvolt's fight against her a 1v2 and even a 1v3 in one instance * Killed Stratos "The Gluttonous Fly", a Sumeragi Adept who could consume everything and summon insects to attack his foes with * Killed Merak "The Slothful Conjurer" a Sumeragi Adept who could manipulate space to create wormholes * Killed Jota "The Prideful Sillouette", a Sumeragi Adept who could control light * Killed Carrera "The Magentic Avarice", a Sumeragi Adept who could control magnetisim * Defeated Copen "The Adept Slayer", a 14-year old non-Adept boy whose technology could copy the abilities of defeated Adepts. * Killed Nova Tsukuyomi "The Mighty", a high-ranking Sumeragi Adept who had Psychokinesis and had God-like power * Killed Asimov, a QUILL agent who had the same Septima as Gunvolt, Azure Thunderclap. ** With the exception of Nova and Asimov, Gunvolt killed everyone on this list twice *** In the case of Elise, Gunvolt killed her five times if you count the physical manifestations of her personalities ** Even though he didn't kill Copen, he still defeated him twice * Gunvolt has infinite stamina, as he's capable of sprinting infinity without tiring * Gunvolt can easily climb up walls rather quickly and with little to relative effort without tiring * Gunvolt is capable of taking hits that would kill a normal person multiple times and continue fighting * If Gunvolt is turned to stone, he can break free with relative effort * Even though he'll take damage, Gunvolt can walk on lava * Has successfully broken into heavily guarded areas by himself * Has defeated countless Sumeragi troops by himself Gallery Gunvolt_Artwork.png|Gunvolt as he appears in Azure Striker Gunvolt Gunvolt (ASG2).png|Gunvolt as he appears in Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Ascension_of_Gunvolt.png Gunvolt_-_Astrasphere_(1).png|Gunvolt about to unleash Astrasphere Gunvolt_-_Strasphere_(3).png|Gunvolt using Astrasphere Gunvolt_-_Luxcalibur_(01).png|Gunvolt about to unleash Luxcalibur Luxcalibur.png|Gunvolt using Luxcalibur Boltsofrebellion.jpg|Gunvolt about to unleash Voltaic Chains Voltaicchains.png|Gunvolt using Voltaic Chains Gunvolt powered up by Anthem.jpg|Gunvolt powered up by Anthem Trivia * Gunvolt's voice is Kaito Ishikawa, known for his voices of Tobio Kageyama (Haikyuu!), Nero (Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition), Shunshin You (Diamond no Ace), Genos (One-Punch Man) etc. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Playable Character